To Be King
by Sieglair
Summary: The Dreemur children have grown up, and Asriel is faced with an inevitable responsibility. The natural nervousness of change effects both of them in this more somewhat turbulent time of their lives. It dose not help when the unexpected changes come. Especially in the form of another fallen human. [Ships Undecided But Likely Involving Main Three] [First Story]
1. One Must Be Ready

Asriel fumbled in front of the mirror. The onyx robe feeling quite misproportioned for his body, but perhaps he, as this was his first time dressing as such, was simply unaccustomed to the ceremonial garb. After a moment he ceased attempts at adjustment, long sleeves flowing over the hands now resting at his side. The pauldrons were a bit heavy, and the long scarf wrapped several times around his neck before laying its end on his back. The only familiar piece of course, was the golden heart locket that also hung from his neck and rested on his chest, over the very thing it took image from. He pondered for a moment if the large sizing was with the intention that he'd grow more to his father's stature. While he was indeed close to reaching the proper height, mass was a whole nother matter.

Perhaps it was unwise to embrace the somewhat unhealthy eating habits of Chara, for they did seem to stunt quite early. Mother always did say "Make sure to eat your vegetables, they will make you big and strong", But like most ignorant youths, they both chose the more instant pleasures over long term rewards.

Speaking of his sibling... and eating. A soft crunch noise from the other side of the room reminded the caprine of their presence. He gave a glance over his shoulder. As expected, the brown haired human was staring at the floor with intent. Leaning against the wall right next to the door. Snacking on some chocolate he had bought them earlier. It was strange how unchanged they truly were, still wearing the same sweater, if slightly more form fitting. They had only been blessed with enough height to hit eye level with the princes lower chest, but for all he knew that was normal for humans, still they seemed defensive about it.

"Uhm... How does it look" Asriel turned, holding his arms out parallel his sides as he requested the human's attention.

Chara's head lifted up, eyes moving around to examine as there unsatisfied expression remained a constant. After a moment to ponder, they finally responded "You look like privileged royalty" with Asriel's faltering expression they continued "but I suppose that's the point.."

Asriel gave an odd look "So good then?" he turned back to the mirror. Chara sighed with a slight eye roll "'SO' you look ridiculous, but it doesn't matter cause you don't have a choice anyway" Honestly the human did find some charm in Asriel's regalness, but their natural hate for extravagance and forced tradition buried that thought quickly. They stepped over next to him, looking at both of them in the glass. Immediately there was a sting in their mind as Chara saw themselves. Complexion brutalised after many near sleepless nights. They swore theses bags under their eyes would never leave.

"You okay?" Asriel's words pulled them from their reflection, maybe they were wearing their feelings a bit on the sleeve today. Chara crumpled up their now empty candy wrapper, shoving it into a pocket before reaching back up to rub their eyes "I'm fine Az, it's just..." They looked up to him, folding their arms and resuming a more snarky tone "I'm honestly not looking forward to 'King' Asriel"

"Well I think it has nice ring to it honestly"

Chara gave their sibling a light shove, the unmoved prince giving a small laugh in response "That's not what I mean you dolt" they sighed "Everything's going to be different, aren't you even slightly nervous?"

Asriel looked at Chara, small optimistic smile once again there to reassure them "Of course I am." he lowered himself to knee, attempting to be more face to face "I'm extremely nervous but, .. Heh.. I don't really have a choice now do I?" His smile grew a little sheepish as such unease was brought back to the forefront of his mind.

The human reached forward to put a hand on his face, Asriel being the only exception to their extreme personal space policy "I guess.." Their downtrodden look slowly turned into a small smirk "Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll botch it so bad they find someone else"

"Chara..." a whine escaped him

"What?" they put both their arms up in a shrug, smile growing a bit wider "I'm not saying you will.." they swung both hands back around over each side of the prince's muzzle "BUT if you did, I wouldn't be stuck bored in the castle all day while you're buried in all that 'responsibility'."

A bit genuine joy returned to Asriel's expression. That was the closest, except for rare occasions, That he would get to hearing Chara saying they would miss him in some way. Such sentiments of their affection always warmed his heart. Ironic that he would grow so close to a human, and sometimes he worried it was not mutual, an obviously unnecessary fear, but Chara's natural hostility could sometimes find a way to chip at his weaker confidence. Though moments like this always gave him extra reassurance.

"Don't worry, It doubt it's actually going to be too demanding. After all, order seems pretty natural in the underground... Part of me thinks it's just going to be more of a figurehead thing" He put a hand on their shoulder "Even if it's really bad, I'll always make sure there's time for us... "

"You better.. You're going to be the all powerful king after all " Chara's tone remained somewhat snide. The human knew they would simply follow him around if they had to. An action which they would not admit was somewhat already common. Though Asriel was guilty as well.

They let out a long breath, hands that cupped the monsters face moving to his sides as they gave him a somewhat apathetic hug. Their face buried slightly into the caprines silver hued mane. His arms, after a moment of surprise, folded around the human as theirs did to him.

"Just don't let that fact change you... idiot" Chara spoke with a bit of abnormal softness. Shocking even them to a point of adding something derogatory.

Asriel, while still smiling, felt somewhat confused. How would being king change them? Admittedly he had only know his father during his reign but he seemed in no way negatively affected by it. While he was tempted, he decided not to inquire from Chara, and simply enjoy the small moment.

"I wont, promise"

Perhaps above ground, kings were different...


	2. One Must Welcome All

Without provocation Chara's eyes fluttered open to greet the dim light of their bedroom. Immediately regretting the action they forced their eyes closed once again. Turning on their side in the sheets and reaching for the object of their nocturnal comfort.

Least to say they were quite annoyed to find their hands grasping the air where Asriel once was.

They sighed. The evening before the human had somewhat coerced the monster into sharing a bed. A tradition of their childhood. Not that they didn't have beds each to their own, but often it seemed one would crawl to the others under the threat of terrible nightmare monsters, or simply an exceptionally cold night. The later was one Chara often used, whereas Asriel was the reverse. As years went on this had ceased, for their seemed to be an air of awkwardness with Asriel at some point.

Perhaps they had outgrown it for a reason...

Chara grumbled under their breath "Stupid goat.." groggily sitting upright in the bed. They rubbed their eyes, shaking their head to help stir themselves awake. It was indeed the first good rest they felt they had in weeks. Perhaps due to the comfort of old practices, Or the talks they had. Pushing down all the recent stress seeming to stem from recent and upcoming changes of the status quo. Honestly they felt it shouldn't affect them that much, they weren't even important to any of it, a side character at best

It was weak of them to be this way...

'No, no, no' Chara mentally stopped themselves as they stepped off the side of the bed. Pressing a palm up and running it up through their hair as they grit their teeth 'Now is not the time to start this.. You just woke up" the mental rehearsal escaped their lips in a slight mumble synced with their mind. Quickly they steered their thoughts to the morning routine.

Breakfast was a good place to start.

The human dragged their feet across the floor, dressed still in their pants and sweater from the night before. Opening the door, they stepped into the large hallway and took a right. While New Home was larger and more majestic then it's predecessor, the layout was very much the same. Making it easily traversed despite there foggy, half lidded eyes. Once Chara felt their bare feet touch the cold tiled floor of the kitchen, they immediately went for the breadbox. Then toaster, then cabinet, then drawer, it was all a quick and familiar process as it was every other morning.

And still, they would get that strange feeling when they held the knife, even a butter knife had an odd effect on them which, but for this moment like all other mornings prior, they would brush off.

Plate in hand, they made quick pace back towards the dinning table. Pulling out the smaller chair and taking a seat. As the sweet smell of honey drenched toast waffed up to their nostrils, they took a moment to breath. It was quiet, and finally they thought to address the first thing they noticed this morning. Where had Asriel gone? His ceremony wasn't for a few more days, and all the prepping was done. Maybe there was something he just really wanted to grab from the shop? Honestly though Chara was drawn back to the fact that, as they saw it, Asriel would have at least woken them to inform of such departure. So with the second bite of their somewhat burnt bread, they decided that as soon as they were finished they would go at and look for the big crybaby.

For now though, the quiet solace was kind of nice...

"HUMAN, I HAVE COME BEARING A MESSAGE FROM HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS!" Chara flinched as the high pitched yell grated against their ears, the muscles on their face tightening for a second before letting out a sigh of annoyance through slightly grit teeth. Why did they even need guards? All of them were weirdos and a nuisance. It's not like there was much danger in the underground, besides, Asriel already knew magic, and Chara could defend themselves despite the princes overbearing counter arguments

At the very least they should get rid of this one, not only was he the loudest but the brother of his gave them the creeps, and it seemed you couldn't have one without consistently the other around.

They did not even turned their head to greet the skeleton that had just bursted through the door. Instead they simply waited as the royal guard ran up in front of the table side opposite them. He seemed to take a bit of a pose, presenting himself as usual with flair. Looking now directly at Chara's ill tempered face, his own expression seemed to lower slightly "OH, APOLOGIES" He almost seemed to gasp "I HAD NOT MEANT TO DISRUPT YOU, AFTER ALL LUNCH IS INDEED THE THIRD MOST MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY" Chara's look shifted to somewhat confused as the skeleton gestured into his next words "BUT TRULY IT IS QUITE URGENT I ASSURE YOU"

"Well?.." The human's eyes began to show impatience as they returned to a slight scowl.

Giving no attention to Chara's actual mood, he seemed to return to utter glee. "IT APPEARS ANOTHER HUMAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE UNDERGROUND, A CHILD IN FACT" Chara's mind couldn't even catch up to its own shock, Papyrus continued, still exceptionally giddy "ASRIEL WISHED FOR YOU KNOW QUICKLY, AS HE FELT YOU'D BE GREATLY INTERESTED IN THIS DEVELOPMENT"

As finally there was a moment of no more words, Chara slowly began to understand the full weight of this, and for more reasons that they could not easily explain, an anger began to boil within them.

"That is.. Uh, Yeah" Another human? They knew it wasn't impossible. They were here, and if rumors were true others had fallen over the years, simply disappearing as quickly as they arrived.

But this one fell right into their lap

"AND WHAT A WONDEROUS ONE THEY ARE, A TAD SHY AT FIRST, BUT THEY SOON CAME TO LOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NATURALLY"

Chara rolled their eyes "You've talked to them?.."

"OF COURSE, HAD TO WRANGLE THEM BEFORE THEY FELL INTO DANGER, FRISK IS QUITE THE LITTLE ADVENTURER" Papyrus might have forget to mention sans assistance.

"Frisk?" A stupid name, they immediately thought.

"I KNOW, IT IS QUITE ADORABLE, AND FITTING" IT was ridiculous to Chara how enamoured the bone head seemed over this 'Frisk'

Frisk...

The more they thought about that name and this human in general, the more the sick feeling in their stomach grew. An angry, jealous, spiteful sick feeling. For the first time in a while, In a spur of emotion that was even confusing them, they had a sudden frantic, selfish want to wipe someone from existence.


End file.
